


#26: Justin Trudeau

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [26]
Category: Political RPF
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, i hope i don't get arrested for this, idk why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O, Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#26: Justin Trudeau

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell/going to be arrested for this. I don't even know where this came from. Help.

    Justin Trudeau loves being the Prime Minister of Canada (a.k.a. the best country in the world). He thinks that Canada is a great country, with its moose, maple syrup, hockey, and Tim Horton's. Sometimes, Justin gets overwhelmed by his great country, and he has to let it out somehow. Sometimes, during an interview, if he can do it discreetly, Justin will shove his hand in his pants and rub himself until maple syrup stains his pants. Justin loves Canada, and he hopes to serve it for as long as possible.


End file.
